


Kiss the boy

by suoye



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 搬文備份#Elijah女體警告#第二季Ending延伸，Elijah和Rebekah一起離開設定。讓狼女勸留的設定超虐的...還是別了吧...（浮額





	Kiss the boy

Elijah在一個燈光昏暗的房間醒來，身下是簡陋的床，粗操劣質的床單讓他裸露在外的皮膚很不舒服。  
對一個吸血鬼來說，陰暗的房間很正常，他像人類一樣需要黑暗才有舒適的睡眠。

但周圍的一切讓Elijah覺得很不對勁，他的身體非常沉重，五官的反應也很緩慢，他能聽見四周交通繁忙的聲音，街道上的雜亂聲響，卻非常模糊非常遙遠。鼻間除了奇怪的藥草味之外，沒能再聞到更多的資訊。

辨明氣味的Elijah直起身，屋內滿滿的a味是專屬於女巫的味道，他不敢相信自己反應如此緩慢，警覺性低落到這種程度。

女巫的陷阱與計謀一向難纏，幾個月前他費盡千辛萬苦才擺脫他自家的女巫，他的母親與她瘋狂的姊姊，還拋下他那忘恩負義冥頑不靈的弟弟，沒想到現在又遇到女巫。

下床想查看四周的Elijah心驚的發現他的動作遲緩，四肢虛軟無力，他的腰部因為快速的起身，發出抗議的刺痛。

很快的，Elijah發現不對勁的來源。他瞪著自己的身體，依照他意志轉動腳踝的腳，反覆握拳又放鬆攤平的手掌。

這見鬼的不是他的身體，這是個女人的。

Elijah臉色發青，第一個念頭就是想到自己的原身遭遇了不測，能否有運氣和Rebekah一樣完整保留軀體還很難說，現在的他可是連摔一跤也可能會扭斷脖子而死的人類，更別說性別還是更脆弱的女人。

Elijah小心翼翼的移動自己，但這笨拙的人類身體仍然製造許多刺耳的聲音，根本是敵人的提示聲。

品質低劣的床隨著動作嘎吱作響，無論他怎麼動，改變施力點試圖降低聲音，這個破床就是會叫。變成人類的始祖吸血鬼把心一橫，一鼓作氣跳下床。

現在這個人類的身體實在不適合繼續逗留，在三衡量之下Elijah沒在屋內多作停留，而是盡可能的遠離那間屋子。

Elijah很快就走到了New Orleans(紐澳良)的大街上，街上的景色非常的眼熟，他再度回到Klaus的身邊，原先的不安與困惑，轉變成憤怒與無奈，千年前的背叛與之後的補償和贖罪，讓他與弟弟之間的情感糾葛的紛亂不輕，Elijah已經搞不清楚他究竟是愛klaus多一些還是恨他更多。

 

Klaus在千年的怨恨與扭曲暴力的思考邏輯之下，已經變的越來越難理解，Elijah覺得跟隨漫長一段時日的自己早已完成所有的補償。Klaus反覆的拉攏和背叛，暴虐無道的腰斬他的戀情，使他的情人皆以慘死為終。

他已經累了，在多年下的怨恨和原諒的來回折磨下，耐心盡失。他這次真覺得自己放的了手，閉上眼，掩住耳朵，離他又愛又恨的弟弟越遠越好。讓那永生不死的弟弟在天邊過自己的生活，

✞

"她"處境非常的棘手。

她身無分文，而且還很餓。這次Elijah是字面上的無處可去了，以往的他雖然也有種處處違和的感覺，卻一直都衣食無缺，就算遇到困境也不用多想食物的問題，隨便到路上晃晃或者敲個門都有辦法獵食。

成為沒有任何能力的人類已經是千年前的事情了，那時的社會和世界單純的多，他也還是男人的身分。Elijah看著身材似乎挺好的自己，滿臉黑線。

幾個月前他和Rebekah搭上不同方向的飛機，他往英國倫敦，他的妹妹則是，他就在自己的莊園住下，雖然有請僕人服侍，但他也有嚴令若他沒要求就不准進房，也許自己的身體還完整無缺的在那裡，只是他得想辦法回去。

知道自己得找人幫忙，頂著長像一般，不是特別漂亮、身材也免強可稱為尚可的Elijah，孤零零的站在一個有遮蔭處的餐飲店前，仔細思考自己有何選項。

絕對不可能是Klaus，也不會是Marcel，他的身體狀態遇上他們是不會有好下場的，想到這點一向足智多謀的Elijah覺得很諷刺，因為他知道扣掉這兩個親人，他只剩女巫和人類能找。

他堂堂一個活了十幾世紀的始祖吸血鬼，沒有幾個他能相信的人。Elijah不由的再次咒罵Klaus病入膏肓的個性，每當他真的開始與人交心，他的弟弟就會粗魯的介入，無論是男是女。這也是Elijah要離開Klaus的其中一個原因，他太寂寞了，漫長的人生中他沒有其他能陪伴在他身邊的人。

他和Klaus不同，他不嚮往征服，不愛權力，這樣孤身一人的感覺太寂寞，太苦澀。

發現自己又想岔了的Elijah甩甩頭，往他唯一的選擇─不受Klaus支配，而且得到他尊重的人類─Camille所在的酒吧走去。

✞

Camille的頭很痛，大概是因為昨晚陪伴心情差勁透頂的Klaus大喝一場的關係，雖然很想睡到日上三竿，但是身為酒吧的管理人她不得不到現場。

吸血鬼真有把事情弄的更複雜的絕佳本事，Camille無奈的想，Mikaelson是玩不膩你追我跑嗎？一般人的家務事難解決又難介入，但是不會鬧的這麼難看，偏偏Mikaelson就是能把家務事搞的非常嚴重，附帶一堆人的死亡。現在可好，最耐磨的Elijah和Rebekah受不了了，接下來New Orleans又會有什麼風波？

越想越害怕的Camille實在很想再去喝杯酒，但是門鈴的聲響阻止了她。

那是一個挺有氣質的黑髮女人，秀氣的眉毛皺著顯得相當憂慮，穿著簡單的白色洋裝，繁複的花紋十分典雅。「我需要幫助...」

Camille聽到這句話反而鬆了口氣，這種氣質型的人大白天的就來酒吧也太不合理，暗自猜測對方很可能是迷路的Camille熱心的湊上前。「盡管說，只要我能幫你的...」

門再次被推開引來店內兩名女性的轉頭關注。

金色的髮和血紅色的唇，正是Camille頭痛的根源－Klaus。

黑髮的女人倒抽了一口氣，往後退了幾步。

Camille好奇的看了旁邊的女人一眼，卻沒能從那沒什麼表情的臉上看見什麼，但是女人全身緊繃的身軀明顯透露她的緊張。

「她哭的沒完！」Klaus生氣的說，「她一直哭！」

Camille實在想翻白眼，嬰兒當然會哭，她實在不知道該怎麼跟Klaus解釋這個大家都懂的事情。

Klaus走進酒吧，越過全身緊繃的女人旁邊，大剌剌的坐在吧台的椅子上。「龍舌蘭。」

他根本懶得理會酒吧的第三人的無禮舉動讓黑髮的女人大鬆一口氣，Camille訝異的看這那女人轉身就走，似乎不打算繼續剛才的問題。

「嘿！你不是需要幫忙嗎？」Camille無視Klaus的要求，向那個女人喊道：「你直說吧！」

那女人連頭也沒回就往外走，原先一臉漠然壓根不在乎她存在的Klaus起了疑心，他快速移到那女人的旁邊，壓上已經被開啟一半的門。「你認識我？」

黑髮的女人臉色刷白像是受到驚嚇，偏偏臉上還是無表情的模樣。「...不。」

這下連Camille也起了疑心，在兩人直直的瞪視下，黑髮的女人的臉更白了。

 

✞

這個黑髮的女人自然是走投無路的Elijah，希望儘快得到幫助的"她"，這次真踢到了鐵板。

Elijah欲哭無淚，他怎能料到從人類身體醒來不到兩小時就能遇到他的魔頭弟弟？

Camille攔下Klaus要揪起女人的粗暴動作，有點後悔自己開口攔住無辜的人，希望這可憐的女人不會因此被捲入這沒回頭路的世界。「Klaus！住手！她只是個手無寸鐵的女人！」

Elijah無奈的想翻白眼，他的弟弟就是個混帳，而現在自己很可能就要被這個混帳害死了。

「你是誰？」Klaus對Camille有如母雞守護小雞的動作不置可否的揚眉，原本有些凶惡的臉露出嘲諷的微笑。「我討厭人看我。」

才怪，你愛死了。

你巴不得全世界的人都繞著你轉！

Elijah暗罵幾句，努力放鬆自己的臉部露出害怕的表情，他知道越是反抗他喪心病狂的弟弟會越感興趣。幸好這個人類的身體表現的很不錯，Klaus對於她畏畏縮縮的反應很快就喪失交談的興致，無聊的撇撇嘴。

「我只是想來找一份工作...」Elijah使勁擠出一個藉口，萬分後悔自己來找Camille的決定，什麼時候Klaus養成女孩般要找個人說秘密散散心的習慣了？早知道就盡可能先遠離這裡！

Klaus懊惱的想咬人，偏偏千金難買早知道，而且現在除了祈禱Klaus放過他之外他的任何反抗都是找死。比起硬跟Klaus槓上然後被他教訓，害怕遵從他命令的人多半活比較久。太了解自己弟弟的Elijah判定自己只有裝害怕的順從一途，要說吸血鬼千年來千錘百鍊的技能有什麼，Elijah認為自己肯定學會了"面不改色的扯謊"，雖然他很少欺瞞家人，卻不妨礙他利用編造故事博取人類的信任讓事情能更順利。

Klaus露出快樂的笑容，從裡頭透露出滿滿的邪惡。Elijah想避開視線，但卻被Klaus掐住臉，金色的眼睛傳達他的命令。

『到我家照顧嬰兒，不准有意見、不準作多餘的事情，沒有我的允許不准說話，不...是不准出聲。』

Elijah被鬆開後差點站不住腳，他張口，卻發不出一絲聲響。

Camille大聲的抗議和Klaus慢慢吞吞卻得意洋洋的嗓音像是被屏蔽了一般，Elijah知道自己完全被催眠了，他堂堂一個吸血鬼始祖，被他冥頑不靈的弟弟當作可以任意驅使的玩偶操縱實在太糟了，絕不會有好下場。

看見Elijah面無表情的臉終於垮掉，Klaus笑的更快樂，大搖大擺的走出酒吧，而Elijah的身體非常自動自發的跟了上去，完全無視身體主人的抗議。

✞

Elijah戲劇性的從催眠別人的角色，變成被催眠的人。終於能體會被催眠的人的心情。Elijah實在很想失禮的罵幾句沒教養的話，偏偏他連出聲的權利都沒有，像個卑微的女傭任勞任怨的打掃、出門買東西，汗流浹背提著一袋袋超過他所能負荷的東西回來時，還要供擺出大爺姿勢坐在沙放上的Klaus欣賞。

雖然Elijah不認為Klaus能認出他，但是在弟弟不懷好意的目光下實在很難做事。第一次以人類的身分觀察他的家人，Elijah對吸血鬼滿屋子亂竄的行為很感冒，Klaus無聊的時候會故意竄出來嚇"她"，所幸儘管種種劣跡多不勝數他的弟弟卻從未拿"她"當做食物。

大多時候Klaus會花好幾天的時間坐在空白的畫布前塗塗抹抹，有時候會陪他的孩子玩一整天，然後像個好爸爸一樣把孩子放回搖籃，安撫嬰兒直到他睡著。幾天過後Elijah就像Klaus耍弄的眾多女人般，被當作屋子裡的隱形人視而不見，有時候生氣的時候會毫無道理的吼叫，像在趕錄邊野狗般的侮辱她離開。

Elijah能看出Klaus又陷入一種無聊的煩躁情緒裡，這是一個不好的警訊，以往Mikaelson家族的任何一個人掩藏行蹤，好幾日避開他的耳目時就會陷入這種情緒。他不只一次聽Rebekah抱怨過這點，老是嘟囔著大哥出走害死小的之類的話。

心情浮躁的Klaus真的非常麻煩。

幾日後，剛從嬰兒尿布中解脫的Elijah發現自己的預感成真，臥房中的古瓷擺設被摔的粉碎，殘骸甚至從房間四散至走廊紅色的地毯上。不想用人類姿態自尋死路的Elijah放棄進屋內檢視自己珍藏傢俱的念頭，但是他刻意放輕的腳步聲是不可能瞞過Klaus的。

「Elijah...」

聽到自己名子的Elijah反射性的停下腳步，轉身望向聲音的來處，但他很快就意識到Klaus不可能真的在叫他。收回要跨出去的腳，Elijah僵硬的站在原地。

半晌，屋內依舊寂靜無聲。

Elijah鬼使神差的從半掩的門往內看，他失控的弟弟放過了他的床，附蓋在床上的被子沒拉開就大剌剌的呈大字型趴在床上歇息。房間的擺設與家具散落一地，滿屋子遍佈的殘骸。

判定弟弟只是在自言自語的Elijah鬆了口氣，小心翼翼的後退幾步，打算去看看仍在睡覺的嬰兒。但是本來還在床上的Klaus在眨眼之間就出現在Elijah面前，雙手往牆壁一撐，困住了再次被嚇的瞪大眼睛的人並阻擋他的去路。

身體深受Klaus催眠影響的Elijah沒辦法開口說話，只能用圓睜的眼睛和僵硬的表情表達自己的情緒。看著瞳孔反射的自己，充滿著恐懼，十足的人類模樣。Elijah閃過幾個冤死在人類身軀裡的方法，氣的用他以往都不會使用的骯髒詞彙暗自咒罵，加深女巫惹禍害人能力的厭惡感。

站在"她"面前的Klaus舔舔唇，露出尖牙。

Elijah被用力撞到房門對面的牆壁上，被脊和頸部都傳來麻痺腦袋的尖銳疼痛，因為催眠被禁止出生，Elijah只能無聲的尖叫，用微弱的力氣掙扎，這對強壯不知道幾千萬倍來說的吸血鬼來說是無關痛癢。

血液一分一秒的流失，疼痛與失血的感覺讓Elijah逐漸失去抵抗的力量，意識逐漸模糊。

 

✞  
Elijah醒來時發現自己躺在房間的地上。

現在的他對於疼痛忍受度非常的低，任何不適感都能中斷他的思考，讓他無法維持冷靜情緒。旁邊散落一地的碎玻璃刺的沒被衣物遮蔽的手臂隱隱作痛，他肯定腦袋上也有個腫包。他在第一時間忽略自己躺在地上的原因，甚至是頸部嚴重會致死的傷口，專心一志的想從遍地碎片中掙脫出來。

Klaus盤著腿坐在床上打量他的一舉一動，撐著頭的模樣似乎已經打量她頗久。「你出乎意料的冷靜，為什麼？」

Elijah很不好的預感，對一個不能回答的人說話，只會有一種目的。

「你可以說話了。」

Klaus的允許就是催眠終止的密語，但是Elijah寧可Klaus繼續用當他是螻蟻的態度對"她"。要說什麼是做他哥哥最了解的，就是扯上他絕對沒好事。

「跟我說話。」見Elijah沒有反應Klaus危險的瞇起了眼睛。

疼痛與失血的暈眩讓Elijah有種和身體脫離的感覺，一方面覺得這點疼痛他應該能接受，身體的反應卻是要昏迷。Elijah可不想死在這個軀體理。當機立斷的利用她最人類外表擺出最卑微的姿態，懇求對方饒了她的性命：「請別再傷害我了！」

可憐兮兮又貪生怕死的模樣取悅了心智扭曲的混血，Klaus伸手掌輕輕覆在Elijah的頸部上，滿意的感受下方因為緊張而繃緊的肌理和加速的脈搏。「照顧好我的孩子，你就能活命。」

「遵命。」Elijah咬著牙，忍住身上的疼痛掙扎的起身離開。現在反覆無常的Klaus已經不是主要的問題，重要的是，人類現在究竟用什麼東西療傷？

✞  
Elijah自從被允許開口後，反而比以前更安靜了，畢竟他幾個慣用語法或者用字遣詞都增加了漏餡的可能性。Klaus對她小心翼翼的模樣很感興趣，若心情還不錯的話都會用那對危險的眼睛緊盯著Elijah，病態的欣賞她繃緊神經，努力要閃躲視線的徒勞舉動。

Elijah不知道是身為人類的原因或者擁有永生的自己太過不在意，時間真的是一個過得非常緩慢的東西，尤其是你希望能過快點的時候，它偏偏與你的願望背道而馳。在Klaus身邊的日子比以前更難過，做他哥哥的時候是忙著管教，現在是疲於清掃，一個是心理上的，一個是身體上的。更何況現在身為人類的自己還得擔心受怕，要是哪天讓Klaus知道她的身分，不知會有怎樣的捉弄與折磨。

Klaus心情越來越差，Elijah猜想是因為他將近一個月都找不到Rebekah和他行蹤的緣故，本來脾氣就很差的Klaus越來越失常。

他會在經過Elijah打掃的走廊時，當著她的面把咖啡杯傾斜任由黑色的液體沾上紅色的地毯，留下醜陋的污漬，慢條斯理的邊倒邊走，留下長長的一條線，最後把杯子砸在牆壁上。然後在Elijah無奈地開始清掃地面時，刻意蹲下來幫她撿起地上的碎片。

他會要求Elijah照顧好Hope，卻又整天窩在家裡跟她搶著照顧孩子。或者好幾個禮拜都不去理會時常哭著叫爸爸的嬰兒，在大廳開著病態的派對，任血液和淫穢的味道散佈在整棟宅邸，Elijah根本不敢讓嬰兒離開房間。

Elijah從沒有從這個角度看過自己的弟弟，少了家人相伴的Klaus根本是失控的，毫無顧慮的催眠人類，擄人到宅邸當糧食，甚至當警察循線上門時，催眠那位或許有大好前途的年輕男人做出脫軌的事情，讓他葬送所以未來，替自己頂黑鍋。

無論再怎麼瘋狂，Klaus都遵守了諾言，不再碰Elijah任何一根指頭。甚至在Elijah不小心劃破的手指後在走廊上撞見縮在房間兩天瘋狂作畫完畢還餓的腦袋發暈的Klaus時，硬是縮回了牙齒急速衝出屋外。

Elijah見證Klaus在失去家人後一步步脫軌的行徑，他看著Klaus喋血的尋找線索，抓一個殺一個，直到找到能給他真實訊息的人，好好逼共後再殺掉，尋找下一個。

Elijah知道Rebekah和自己的下落被找到是遲早的事情，而Klaus在屋內一幅又一幅的巨大畫也明確的顯示他的情緒已經達到了邊緣，難怪每次Elijah和Rebekah任何一個人離開Klaus後，家人再次團聚都會是彼此折磨。

Klaus的怒氣一直在累積，即便他們一家人相聚，也會不停的猜疑與揣測是不是所有人又要離開自己，拚命地去拓展野心，用自己扭曲的想法解決事情，聽不下去所有人的意見，直到家人也火了，最後證明自己想法沒錯的Klaus用力把匕首刺進親人的胸膛，"逞罰"這兩個字的背後是多悲哀的寂寞。

他既可憐又可惡的弟弟呀。

Elijah好幾次都想告訴Klaus他就在這裡，但是他知道相認的擁抱之後會是將始祖困在棺材沈睡的匕首。Elijah一再警惕自己，倘若心軟接下來又是無盡的失望與孤身一人的下場，慘痛的經驗成功遏止他上前擁抱縮成一團無聲哭泣的弟弟的衝動。

他的弟弟不希望任何人幸福。  
他不希罕，其他人也不准擁有。  
更何況是Elijah，曾經背叛他的Elijah。

✞  
Elijah頸部的傷口留下了疤痕，瘀血化開之後留下兩個齒痕，暗紅的膚色更加在周圍肌膚的襯托下非常明顯。

已經難以在身上留下任何痕跡的Elijah難免感到有些新奇，但是人類社會裡中如此奇特的疤痕會引來不必要的視線與目光，最終他用條絲巾掩飾傷口，以免又有過度熱心的人類婦女上前詢問她是否有伴侶行為異常的苦惱。

三不五時肚子餓的問題依舊困擾著”她”，填飽肚子的頻繁度比每個月都會拜訪的月經更煩，剛開始的新鮮感過後，Elijah不禁也開始苦惱，他究竟什麼時候才能回到自己的身體？

被他遺忘的生理需求（或者他以前從未有過的需求）讓好脾氣的Elijah越發焦躁，所幸仍在瘋狂搜索自己四散家人的Klaus沒特別注意他，每天忙著對屬下發脾氣。

整棟宅邸連續好幾個月都是烏煙瘴氣的，裡頭最快樂的Mikaelson也只剩下吃飽飽睡好好就會笑嘻嘻的Hope，Klaus和Elijah兩人雖然未曾和Hope待在同一間房，卻不約而同的找Hope報到，想從這嬰孩身上尋找一些快樂與希望，以免滯留在未來一片黑暗的絕望裡。

Klaus已追查到Rebekah所乘坐的班機，Elijah不禁為妹妹的先見之明讚嘆，要不是Rebekah一直勸說Elijah要和她兩頭跑，現在應該是一網打盡的結局。

Elijah在Klaus的催眠下是逃離不了這座宅邸，雖然亟欲回到身體裡，卻時常陷入兩難的猶豫。不是沒想過去找Davina，但是那個憤怒的女巫究竟幫助他還是害他沒個準，就連Marcel也不一定會施以援手。

失去權力與永生的優勢後Mikaelson只會迅速衰敗且眾叛親離，Elijah太明白自己的家族有深的罪惡，成千上萬條人命串連在一塊的詛咒之下是無盡的憤恨。別說Klaus製造的大量爭端，Elijah自己的仇人也不少。幾番思量過後，Elijah決定靜待時機，畢竟身為人類的他賭注少的可憐。

✞  
Elijah熟門熟路的前往新紐奧良的攤販區採買日用品，重拾幼年時期陪著母親去村落買東西的記憶讓他有些哭笑不得，誰想的到他還有機會重新體驗？

全部孩子裡中最乖的Finn和Elijah總是能拿到最重要，同時也是最大最重的籃子，而調皮的Kol只是想起鬨，皮到令人頭疼的他就算沒提到東西也不在意。

裡面最常失望的是瘦弱的Niklaus，雖然不至於像Kol一般年幼，卻也不夠強壯跟上兩個大哥，每次看到失落的Niklaus，Elijah總是會把籃子裡的一點東西拿出來拜託他的弟弟替他拿一點。見到Niklaus破涕為笑的快樂模樣，Elijah就會非常開心。當初那個可愛的小天使扭曲成這個惡魔想必也是大家始料未及的。

Elijah一邊感嘆，一邊快速的動作，東西很快就採買完畢。一個相當眼神熟的人影映入眼簾，穿著全身黑的男人站在花店前面，低頭盯著嬌豔欲滴的玫瑰花發愣。

Josh，慘遭Dahlia掏心的狼人的伴侶。原本充滿朝氣，總是帶著笑容的吸血鬼面色慘灰，毫無生氣的眼睛讓人看得心酸。Elijah暗自嘆口氣，沒多做停留的離開現場。

✞  
「你去哪裡了？」  
Elijah才剛停好車子，就見到Klaus雙手環胸霸氣的站在宅邸前的階梯上。

自從掌管伙食的女僕和宅邸裡的女眷們都被Klaus當成發洩怒氣的佳餚後，籌備伙食給自己和採購Hope的日用品的責任就落到她頭上， Elijah挺愛這段難得的自由時光所以總是會盡可能的拖延回來的時間，沒想到這次被Klaus逮個正著。

用力擺出最無辜的表情，Elijah舉高手中的紙袋，裡面慢滿的是麵包和新鮮的蔬果，當然還有超大包的嬰兒尿布和奶粉。

Klaus瞇起眼睛，看起來不是很想放過她，兩人就在正午的豔陽下乾瞪眼。

正當Elijah以為這次死定了的時候，Klaus一個箭步到她面前，粗魯的搶走她手裡的袋子。「每天吃喝拉撒睡不煩嗎！？」

Elijah根本沒有辦法回應Klaus無理取鬧的質問，所幸對方也不需要，暴躁的吸血鬼把食物丟到廚房的中島櫃後一個極速衝上樓，消失的不見人影。

Klaus莫名其妙的舉動接收到Elijah的腦袋裡，自動轉換出”不用裡他，反正他不說你也不知道他想幹嘛”的決定。反正與其擔憂Klaus每一個行為所代表的意思，倒不如好好享受自己的生命快活的多。

天不從人願。

Elijah費盡千辛萬苦完成自己的午餐後，他的義大利麵在眨眼間就被竄近廚房的傢伙整盤拉去大快朵頤。「你在幹嘛！？」

看見自己辛勞全都白費的Elijah忍不住發了脾氣，得逞的Klaus笑的特別礙眼，雖然很想把那盤食物搶回來，但是Elijah還是找回他的理智，憤憤的抓起切好片的麵包來吃。

「有點鹹欸。」Klaus很惡劣的發表了評論：「也許你下次少放點鹽。」

在片刻的沉默後，Klaus突然吐出一句嚇的Elijah一身冷汗的話：「我的妹妹要回來了。」

Elijah不知道這句話是Klaus的試探還是單純的陳述事實，他努力嚥下口中的麵包。「所以我能離開了？」

Klaus撇嘴，放下手中的叉子，「不，你不行，我和我妹有很多事情要談，你繼續做你的事情。」

✞  
隔天，變成人類女巫的Rebekah就被帶回宅邸，雖然被抓回Klaus的身邊，Rebekah卻沒有表露太多的不愉快，態度顯得過於平靜。

Rebekah當然無法認出站在一旁的人是他哥哥，有著一頭烏黑捲髮的她靠在牆上，把玩她垂落在肩上的頭髮。「想打聽Elijah的下落嗎？」

「我貼心的小妹妹總是無所不知啊？」Klaus露出比哭還要難看的微笑，充滿威嚇感的瞪著眼前一臉無所謂的妹妹，徹底被Rebekah悠哉的態度激怒。

「你覺得就算找到Elijah他會再理你嗎？你這個白癡！」Rebekah鬆開頭髮，突然怒氣沖天的大吼。不僅是站在他面前的Klaus嚇到，就連在廚房邊清洗奶瓶邊偷聽的Elijah都嚇到差點摔破瓶罐。

Klaus極速將Rebekah撞在牆上，手裡拿著尖銳的匕首。「別逼我先桶死你這個人類身體一次，然後再讓你的本體沉睡一次！」

「你不可能老是用這種招數要大家聽你的！Nik，你明明知道分開對你和Elijah來說都會比較好！」Rebekah無奈的放緩語調，神情似乎有些悲傷。

「他為什麼總是會因為一個女人被判家庭！？我們不是家人嘛！？」氣勢瞬間卸去的Klaus用力踹飛玄關的木桌，整個人歇斯底里的原地打轉，無意識的繞圈咒罵。「老是愛上隨便一個女人！總是不相信我！」

「正常的人都不會相信你。」Rebekah忍不住吐槽，看著Klaus的眼神竟然帶著一絲憐憫。「你知道Elijah多渴望能擁有一個家庭，Nik，你以為他為什麼能忍受你這麼久！？」

「他不需要”忍受我”！我是他弟弟！他應該要”愛”我！」Klaus激動的喊，聲音有些沙啞，彷彿在哭泣。

「他是愛你啊，Nik。」Rebekah走上前，輕輕摟住哀傷的Klaus。

 

✞

站在廚房偷聽兩人對話的Elijah覺得自己一個字都沒搞懂，弟弟妹妹在講的人好像是他沒錯，但是他們究竟在說什麼呀？

避開大門口的兩人，Elijah拿著溫熱的牛奶要上樓餵嬰兒，卻沒想到會在推開門後撞見其他人。

Josh蹲在窗沿，看見是Elijah也有點驚訝，但是臉上更多的是失望。「原來是女傭嗎？」

Elijah想也不想的衝上前抱住咯咯笑的Hope，只可惜他的速度根本贏不了Josh，力道極大的手掌眼看就要抓向嬰兒的腦袋。

濕熱的血液飛濺到Elijah的臉上，他不敢睜開眼睛，他的眼眶傳來強烈的刺痛感，絕望與強烈的悲傷讓無法呼吸。Elijah半晌才注意到自己正在尖叫，而尖叫聲之下，還有嬰兒哭鬧聲音。

Josh的心被Klaus抓在手裡，前者的臉上的笑容在死亡那個瞬間被凍結，沒有不甘心，只有解脫的喜悅。

「只是來找死的嗎？！」Klaus生氣的把心臟丟到一邊，讓Josh的身體歪倒在嬰兒床邊的的上。「髒了我的手。」

Rebekah從Elijah僵硬的手裡抱走了Hope，有些好奇的看著Klaus和站在嬰兒床邊的Elijah。一個人正努力平復自己的情緒，另一個則是用眼神示意她閃遠點。

Rebekah識相的離開，開心的哄著哭的哽咽的Hope，她的姪女當然比一個來路不明的人類重要多了。

Elijah的臉被Klaus拉起，漂亮的藍色眼睛有著奇怪漩渦，像是要把人拉進深淵一般。等Elijah反應過來這是催眠時已經為時已晚。

Klaus將她抱起身，待著她往二樓走去。Elijah很想開口，卻發現自己再度無法出聲，想移動，卻動彈不得。像個弱女子讓弟弟摟抱在懷的景象和現實有點噁到Elijah，祈禱這一切快點結束的Elijah並沒有料到之後還有更可怕的事情在等著她。

✞  
Elijah站在浴室裡，一動也不動的任由Klaus的雙掌在她身上搓洗，血跡早就在溫水的沖洗下一乾二淨，但是他的弟弟彷彿在服侍最愛的人一般，仔細的把她的全身清洗乾淨。

Klaus在浴室裡將他擦乾後，靜靜的道了謝：「謝謝你，救了我的女兒。」

Elijah實在很想揍眼前的蠢貨一拳，誰要這種羞辱人的感謝！？不屬於自己應該有的身體反應讓他非常尷尬，那種自然的吸引和誘惑不應該發生在他們兩個人身上。

問題是，Klaus根本不可能認出他，而”她”的身材非常的好，相信這副軀體連身經百戰的Klaus都很心動。他的弟弟已經開始在吻她了，用一種非常煽情且充滿慾望的方法。

Elijah後悔自己沒有早點坦白，雖然沒弄清楚Klaus為什麼開始對”她”感興趣，但接下來到底要做什麼他也想到了。

那真是一個詭異的情況，她的身體當然能感受與體會一切迷惑人的快感，在慾望的驅使下她也做出了反應，而Elijah從頭到尾在內心裡咆哮、抗拒著一切，讓男性體會道女性被入侵的承受感是多麼侮辱Elijah的一件事情。

然而她歡快的承受著，手臂圍繞在Klaus的頸上享受他帶給她的盛宴，舒服的令人暈眩。

「Elijah…」

………什麼？

Elijah瞪大了眼睛，那瞬間他注意到Klaus緊閉的眼睛，發現她其實從Klaus開始親吻她後就能驅動自己的身體；然後Klaus睜開眼睛，本來撐在Elijah頭兩側的手迅速移動到她的頸部。

「喀嚓」一聲，Elijah陷入一片黑暗中。

✞  
Elijah睜開眼睛，從黑暗裡重見光明。他坐在椅子上，膝蓋上攤著一本書，場景很熟悉，這裡是他在英國的宅邸。

花瓶裡的花早已經枯萎，乾扁的咖啡色花瓣皺在一起散落在他身旁的茶几，幾片落在他的酒杯裡。杯中紅色的液體早已經隨著時間乾涸，一切都在證明時間的流逝。

Elijah用力闔上手中的書，腦海裡的資訊太恐怖、太難理解，世界像是被重新構築一般，黑髮的吸血鬼抱住腦袋，覺得自己快瘋掉了。

「你明白了嗎？」一個女人的聲音突然在屋內想起，Elijah太沉浸在思緒理，完全沒發現對方的存在。

「你在我腦袋裡動了什麼手腳！？」Elijah衝上前把站在不遠處的女人抓起，留著一頭金髮有著蔚藍眼睛的女痛苦的掙扎，拍打Elijah的手臂。

雖然很想把這個可惡的女巫當場掐死或者摘了她的腦袋，但是Elijah需要答案，至少等到她得到答案在殺了她也不遲。

「我…我所做的事，就是移動你的靈魂！你在那個身體發生的一切都是真的！」嗆咳幾聲，女巫重獲聲音。「Elijah Mikaelson，你明白了吧？你永遠無法得到Klaus的原諒的原因，他反覆折磨你們，折磨我們，折磨所有人都只是想要你”永遠在他身邊”！」

Elijah搖頭，他們的”Always and Forever”根本不是這個意思，「你在扭曲我們家族的榮譽，這句話的涵意不是這樣，Niklaus…並沒有…」

「再來Klaus會重新為了你，為了家人的團聚，做出更瘋狂的事情，你要在等他殺了誰之後再衝回去找他算帳嗎？」女巫繼續說道：「而你唯一折磨他的方法只有離他遠遠的！別開玩笑了，你們愚弄人類也該有個限度！」

Elijah回想起在女人身體發生的一切，不得不承認他弟弟”愛”他的方式明顯和自己想的不一樣。「所以他慘忍的殺死我的伴侶，我的情人，都是因為嫉妒？」

女巫沒再說話，只是靜靜的看著他，連回答都不用。

像拼圖完成般，Elijah串連所有一切，像是Rebekah和Niklaus討論的那場”Elijah應該要愛我”的發言，還有Rebekah安慰他時所說的話。

他是愛你啊，Nik。  
只是不是你要的那種愛。

Elijah覺得自己要吐了，但卻發現想像和Klaus在一起根本沒他認為的可怕，他慌張的望向女巫，顯得有些不敢置信。

「讓你成為女人也是為了這個原因，最後的小實驗也成功了，我原本以為你會逃走的，但是你沒有。」女巫用快樂的語氣說道，原先鎮定的模樣不翼而飛。「Elijah Mikaelson！你沒有逃走，你抱住了他！哈！」

Elijah實在聽不下去了，他把那個女巫打飛到屋子的一角，金髮的女巫躺在牆邊，眼睛仍看著他。「你必須回去…否則會有更多的傷害…」

Elijah任由女巫掙扎的說出最後幾句話，他敢肯定那個女巫的身體遠在他方，活的好好的。

羈絆他們家族間的情感自然有愛，只是漫長時間下來更多的恨停留在他們關係之間。唯一不變的是對彼此永不放棄的執念，Elijah不得不承認女巫這麼做有她的道理。

他愛著Niklaus，但是那份愛同時參雜著恨，所以他不懂為何他的弟弟總是要破壞一切，因為他從未想過Niklaus是用這個方式愛他的。

Céleste、Gia，還有那些和他有過一點感情的女人都被Klaus不是被當做籌碼，就是被他用洩憤的方式殺害。Niklaus小心翼翼藏起感情的不讓他知道，卻又嫉妒能夠待在他周圍的所有人，更嫉妒讓自己疼愛，並且一再寬容她的Rebekah。

Elijah發現他是如此的想回去，回到家人身邊。得知Niklaus的感情與自己從未正式過的想法沒有使他退卻，反而讓他更有向前進的動力。

Elijah走向衣櫃，看著鏡中的自己。

他愛著家人甚過一切，女巫讓他醒悟的不只是這個他已經背負千百年的事實，更使他看清他和Niklaus之間究竟是怎麼回事。

不用那個女巫說他也知道Niklaus又會大鬧一場，這次，他最好在蠢弟弟試圖激怒他而殺死誰之前回去。  
✞  
Klaus拽過Jackson，任由Hayley憤怒的尖叫，企圖用咒罵讓Klaus還她的伴侶回來，雖然想上去狠狠給這個瘋子幾爪，但是成為人類的她根本沒辦法和狼人狀態的Klaus相比。

被掐著頸子的Jackson掙扎著，周圍的狼人們雖然想上前去救他，卻不敢違反他的交代，保護好Hayley比什麼都重要。

「Klaus，你殺了Hayley不會讓事情好轉的！」Rebekah忍不住大叫，不敢相信他的哥哥又這樣一錯再錯。

「是不會，但他會回來。」Klaus偏執的說，滿意的看見Jackson減弱掙扎的力道，翻起白眼開始不自覺的抽搐。

「…而且我會再狠狠揍你。」Elijah的聲音突然打斷一切。

穿著一身深灰藍三件式西裝的Elijah一臉平靜的站在狼群後方。「停下來，Niklaus。」

雖然沒料到他的哥哥會出現，但是想到『為了Hayley出現』這個讓他嫉妒到發狂的答案時，Klaus更是氣到快炸裂，英俊端正的臉都氣的扭曲。

Elijah無奈的發現若他不直接衝上去動手介入，Jackson穩死無疑，之後無非是狼人和吸血鬼的混戰收場。不打算弄髒這套西裝的Elijah衝上前去，用力劈開Klaus緊掐住Jackson的手。

Hayley件Jackson脫困，立刻推開阻擋他的狼人，摟住掙扎著吸取新鮮空氣的伴侶，複雜的眼神有對Elijah的感激和對Klaus的厭惡。

Elijah不知道Hayley能夠忍受Mikaelson家族的人多久，就算是之前的自己也不曾給過她任何保證，遲早有天她會連對Hope的愛都抹滅，剩下的只有恨。Mikaelson什麼不行，就是讓人憎恨這點特別有一手。

「你在幹什麼！？」Klaus生氣的問，兩人之間的距離不到20公分，Elijah的視線卻緊跟著Hayley不放，令他非常的不爽。

Elijah回過頭後，抓著Klaus的下顎，這讓發狂中的混血有點茫然，一臉莫名其妙的神情令Elijah發笑。

雖然突然闖進他腦中的安撫方法有違他一開始和Klaus好好談的打算，根據他的推測，這招比什麼都有用。

Elijah向來就不怎麼在乎周圍人眼光，下定決心的他把心一橫，在眾目睽睽之下，湊上去親吻了他的弟弟。

沒有停留很久，但是周圍的人卻覺得過了好幾分鐘，黑髮的吸血鬼才退開。

「Always and Forever，My Brother。」Elijah輕輕的在Klaus耳邊說道。  
   
Postscript

Klaus扯著他的哥哥到屋內，心情很好的對衣裝筆挺的Elijah上下其手，而某個雖然下定了決心，卻還沒適應新狀況的年長吸血鬼彆扭的推了開混血的手，後者正暗示意味濃厚的捏著他的臀。「Nik...」

「啊？」快樂的扯著哥哥的領帶，漂亮的眼睛滿滿的是興奮與期待，Elijah很久沒看到弟弟這麼開心的模樣了。緊張和不自在很快的被他拋在腦後，Elijah笑的很開心，甚至露出兩頰的酒渦。

Klaus見到這麼開心的哥哥一頭熱的就想親上去，卻被踹開門的Rebekah打斷，後者霸氣十足的站在門口神色有些忐忑，但卻帶著一點解脫的快樂。「所以你們已經決定了？」

「決定什麼？」Klaus不耐煩的轉頭，基於對妹妹的尊重，收回放在Elijah褲帶的手。

「在一起啊！Nik！」Rebekah不敢置信的搖頭，「這麼猴急嗎？」

「Rebekah，出去請記得戴上門。」Elijah溫聲說道，大哥開口的安排通常都是命令，Rebekah詫異的瞪大眼睛，隨即妥協的攤手。

「我晚上要回家的，拜託放我進門啊！」Rebekah轉身就往外走，當然任由大門敞開。

Klaus嘖了一聲衝到門前，朝Rebekah的背影怒喝：「你今晚去Marcel那裡過夜，注意好安全！別亂跑然好把自己搞死了再找我哭哭啼啼！」

Rebekah不敢置信的看著轟然關上的大門，而門前的轎車門被乘客打開。

「成功了？」Marcel驚喜的看著Rebekah，不敢相信這個計畫真的能成功。

「成功了。」Rebekah給予肯定的答覆，「我不敢相信這樣就能化解一場風波讓Nik安分點，Marcel，你究竟怎麼想到的？」

「你要是注意到Klaus見到Elijah在教我語文時那張扭曲臉龐的模樣就不會這麼晚才發現，不過這一切也是因為Davina的幫助，才可能成功。」

「他們開金就好了，我們可以出發去救Kol了吧？」坐在後座的Davina不耐煩的開口催促，臉上帶著期待。

Rebekah依言上了車，乖乖的繫好安全帶。「等Klaus回過神來，大概Kol已經惹出一大堆事情了，哇喔，真令人期待。」

✞FIN✞

**Author's Note:**

> 一點點的後記  
> 整篇文章其實始於一個非常無聊的腦洞，因為我基本上是從Originals的第一集嚷著真愛兄弟到整季末。為了兩兄弟特別去補了Dairies，然後兄弟愛萌的我轟轟烈烈。大概是僅次SPN後萌的我快吐血的一對，媽呀千百年的揪葛啊，為了這梗可以碼30題肉吧(別吹牛)。  
> 話題回到腦洞，其實我的腦洞就是Elijah被上了以後發現自己其實喜歡被上(醒醒  
> 反正寫道他們準備入洞房我就心滿意足了啊哈哈，這篇寫的不好，希望有人能寫文供糧啊，我要餓死了。  
> 2015,AUG SUOYE


End file.
